tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nano-Exo
The Nano-Exoskeleton (also known as the Nano-Exosuit, or''' Nano-Exo') is a type of exoskeleton suit made entirely of nanofibers. The suit was invented by American scientists during the Technological Revolution as an improvement over the original exoskeleton suit prototypes developed in the early to mid 2020s. The first prototype was built in 2021, codenamed the '''Type-1'. However, though effective during test trials in combat, it was not able to meet the new demands of new body armor for military soldiers in New America. To that end, the Type-2 'nano-exo was invented, an upgraded version of the Type-1 Nano-Exo. This Exo granted the wearer more abilities, which led to increase performance. Both versions of the nano-exosuits were a success in the commerical market, though people criticized the Type-1 due to weaknesses and apparent "holes" in its ability to protect the wearer from bullet damage. History The Type-1 Nano-Exo was built in 2021, and was an instant favorite among soldiers in the New American Armed Forces. However, as time went on military personnel began to notice flaws in the armor, particualrly weaknesses that prevented the suit from fully protecting its wearer from bullet damage in combat situations. The Type-1 suit granted advanced armor, superhuman strength, enhanced movement speed, invisibility, and a built-in rebreather system in order to help the wearer breathe underwater. However, the armor mode still had flaws, particularly with prototype fuel cells that limited the time a wearer could spend while invisible, in addition to the advanced armor abilities malfunctioning and consequently leading to some soldiers still dying of bullet injuries while wearing the suit on the battlefield. To that end, in 2025, the Type-2 Exo was built to address the flaws in Type-1. Type-2 had much more hardware, with an improved fuel cell capacity that allowed for longer cloaking durations and improved armor abilities, greatly decreasing (but not completely eliminating, as the Type-2 Exo could still be destroyed in explosions or intense heat) casualties on the battlefield. Additionally, the Type-2 possessed a built-in MP3 player, allowing for its wearers to listen to music while wearing the suit. An update was later installed on the Type-2 Nano-Exo in early to mid 2026, which granted even longer cloaking abilities and a very much revamped armor mode, which essentially turned its wearers into walking tanks. Modes and abilities Combat *'Armor: Energy is diverted into tightening the outer shell of the suit, allowing for a layer of armor to protect the wearer from pretty much anything. The armor suffered numerous flaws in Type-1, which were redressed and fixed with the invention of Type-2, which had more advanced armor abilities and essentially turned the wearer into a "walking tank". *'Cloaking\Invisibility': The suits' surface dynamically scans the surrounding area and modifies its skin color to match in real-time, cloaking the wearer and essentially making him\her a "ghost". Accessory *'Visor': A built-in visor, present in both Type-1 and Type-2, allows the wearer to analyze battlefield information. The visor also helps to highlight items of importance, as well as filter out ambient sounds so the wearer can "eavesdrop" (in a way) on people's conversations. *'Thermal Imaging': When activated, everything turns greyscale, save for heat sources, which turn the same color they would with the standard thermal image (including Ceph). It also emulates night vision by evening out the visual highs and lows to make everything a uniform brightness. *'Hacking': The Type-2 suit can be used to hack computers, phones and unmanned aerial vehicles, in addition to remote control cars (similar to the Blackhat hacking device). It can also remotely hack remote control explosives in order for the wearer to remotely deactivate them, which makes it useful for disabling Improved Explosive Devices (IEDs). Other *'Defibrillator': Built-in device to save the wearer in the event he or she enters cardiac arrest. *'Rebreather': Automatically activated while the user is submerged in water. It recycles carbon dioxide into oxygen and utilizes hydrosis to break apart water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, using hydrogen to power the suit and giving the oxygen back to the wearer to be inhaled. This allows the wearer to remain underwater indefinitely. *'MP3 Player': A built-in MP3 player was installed on the Nano-Exo 2 to allow the wearer to listen to music while using the suit. Gallery TBA Category:Inventions during the Technological Revolution